The subject matter disclosed herein relates to deodorant packages and to injection molded deodorant packages in particular.
Draft angles are desirable when forming parts by injection molding, as they promote release of the molded product without distortion or damage. Unfortunately, the inclusion of draft angles in certain commercial products can be problematic. The package designer must choose to (1) minimize the draft angle which is not desirable, (2) increase the thickness of the sidewalls toward the top of the package which increases the cost of the package, or (3) maintain a constant side wall thickness and permit the internal diameter of the package to widen toward the top of the package. This widening of the internal diameter of the package can be problematic. In deodorant packages, for example, an elevator with a platform is used to push deodorant to a top of the package. If the package becomes wider at the top of the package, the platform will not contact the package along the widened sidewalls and the package will fail to properly dispense the deodorant.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.